one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Darth Vader vs. Mewtwo
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! Melee! Which telekinetic overlord will reign supreme? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Darth Vader is looking out the window of the Death Star, watching several X-Wings explode as the Death Star shoots them down. He walks toward the center of the room, when suddenly Mewtwo teleports right in front of him. "What brings you here?" asks Darth Vader. "What brought you here to begin with?" Mewtwo asks back. Darth Vader draws his lightsaber. MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! FIGHT! Darth Vader runs toward Mewtwo and slashes at him with his lightsaber, but Mewtwo lifts up Darth Vader with telekinesis and hurls him to the ground. Darth Vader attempts to get up, but Mewtwo throws a Shadow Ball at his head and sends him hurtling back. Vader gets back up and then uses the Force to lift Mewtwo, then pulls him toward him and slashes at him with his lightsaber three times. Mewtwo sets up a purple-blue barrier and this sends Vader stumbling. The Sith lord gets back up and then levitates a TIE Fighter and throws it at Mewtwo, who throws a Shadow Ball at it to destroy it. Mewtwo rushes toward Darth Vader and hits him with his tail, then levitates him with telekinesis. Vader then uses the Force to send Mewtwo hurtling toward the wall, and frees himself from Mewtwo's grasp. "You don't know the power of the Dark Side." Vader says to Mewtwo. "The power of the Dark Side is irrelevant. It is the power from within that determines how powerful you are." Mewtwo replies. Right when Mewtwo finishes what he says, Darth Vader stabs Mewtwo through the chest. Mewtwo groans in pain, but then he teleports behind Vader and recovers himself. Then the Mega Stone begins to glow as Mewtwo transforms into Mega Mewtwo Y. Darth Vader turns to Mewtwo, but is surprised when Mewtwo levitates Darth Vader up and throws him against the wall of the Death Star, then fires off three psychic bolts at the Sith Lord. Darth Vader falls to the ground and gets up, but then Mewtwo flies toward Darth Vader and then creates countless spheres of psychic energy all around Vader, and converges them onto him in a single Psystrike attack. The explosion sends Vader skyward, but then he taps into the Force. He falls down and then levitates Mewtwo in the air and begins to Force Choke him. Mewtwo gasps as he loses air and his face turns blue, and then Vader throws Mewtwo out the window of the Death Star. K.O.! Darth Vader watches Mewtwo helplessly float around in space. THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... DARTH VADER! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant